Нед Фландерс
|статус = |волосы = Коричневые |возраст = 60 лет |деятельность = Владелец магазина Левториум, Вечнозелёная аллея, 742(Бывший), Деревня Исторического Городка (Бывший), Богопарк (Бывший) |родственники = Родители: Агнес Фландерс и Недсел Фландерс Сестра Недиана Фландерс Жены: Мод (мертва), Эдна Крабаппл (мертва) Джинджер Фландерс Сыновья: Род и Тодд Фландерс Экс-подруги: Сара Слоун Рэйчел Джордан Кузены: Хосе Фландерс Лорд Тилсвик Фландерс Тед Фландерс |появление = Симпсоны готовят на открытом огне |озвучен = Гарри Ширер, Карл Видерготт,(В серии Гомер Макс), Фрэнк Уэлкер(В серии Дом ужасов X), Мегги Розуэлл (Когда кричит)}} Недвард (англ. Nedward) "Нед" (англ. Ned) фландерс (англ. Flanders) является чрезвычайно религиозным "соседушкой" семьи Симпсонов. Он искренний, благонамеренный, и добродушный человек, кроме того он один из немногих в Спрингфилде, к кому подходят подобные описания. Несмотря на то что Нед очень религиозен, порой он бывает робок, и выполняет любые даже самые пустяковые дела. Нед тщательно посвящает себя поклонению Богу, твёрдо следует библии, настолько насколько это возможно, и потому он порою бывает шокирован, если кто нибудь пробует оспаривать любой из вопросов догмы. Также он является владельцем Лефториума, и домашнего бизнеса, Фланкрест интерпрайзерс, в котором он делает религиозные коврики, вышивая их крючком. А также он был членом добровольцев в Пожарной команде Спрингфилда. Биография thumb|210px|Бездомный Нед.thumb|left|210px|Метод лечения Неда. Фландерс вырос в Токио. Из - за того, что он был сыном "Чудаковатых Битников", которые не признавали дисциплины, Нед стал ужасным ребёнком. В конце концов они обратились за помощью к психиатру Доктору Фостеру, который доставил юного Неда в университет Миннесоты Спранкологический Протокол, в котором в течении восьми месяцев занимался поркой Неда. thumb|210px|Маленький Нед со своими родителями.Однако лечение сработало слишком хорошо, как оказалось Фладерс оказался не в состоянии выражать свой гнев, что привело к тому что Нед мог выдавать только бессмысленные звуки в моменты, когда он был особенно близок к потере самообладания, в результате чего Нед стал неосознанно подавлять свою ярость. вскоре после этого Фландерс получил диплом университета Орала Робертса. Фландерс проработал в фармацевтической отрасли большую часть своей сознательной жизни. Накопив большую часть своего заработка, Фландерс бросил свою работу и вложил все сбережения своей семьи в магазин расположенный в торговом центре Спрингфилда "Левториум", специализирующийся на товарах для левшей. Известно что ему 60 лет (как он однажды признался во время своего выступления) кроме того свой молодой вид он приписывает к тому что он ведёт "здоровый образ жизни, тщательно пережёвывает пищу, а также ежедневно ходит в церковь." Он живет на Вечно Зелёной аллее в Дом 744|доме 744. Личность Нед очень честен и искренен в проведении Христианских благотворительных доктрин, добрый и сострадательный до такой степени, что это не замечает остальная часть сообщества Спрингфилда. Его часто показывают делающим волонтёрскую работу, и настолько честный и прямой, что даже весь день выслеживал посетителя Левториума чтобы предложить ему дополнительные бонусы, которые он забыл сдать. Однажды он пожертвовал почку и легкое по доброте своего сердца нуждающимся.Homer's Triple Bypass Также он является хорошим соседом Симпсонов, регулярно предлагая им помощь. Дружелюбность Неда вызывает симпатию; когда Левториум оказался на грани банкротства, Гомер провёл глобальную рекламу с помощью многих людей Спрингфилда. Узнав, что Барт и Лиза не были крещены (тогда они жили у него) он самолично решил провести обряд (успешно) не спросив Симпсонов. Он так же был одним из организаторов движения за сносe La Maison Derrière из-за аморальной эксплуатации (правда он не спросил разрешение у Белль, чьё заведение пыталась снести неистовая толпа, что показывает, что он либо не знал о работе дома, либо поддался зову толпы). В более поздних эпизодах он, кажется приобрёл больше терпимости к другим религиям и гомосексуализму, пока люди добродушные.Однако, его предвзятость и перспектива ещё делает его думающим, что у них мало времени добраться до небес. Нед был женат на менее религиозной Мод Фландерс (Призрак) (позднее он женился на Edna Krabappel.) Нед и Мод воспитали двух детей; защищённых и наивных Rod and Todd. В то время когда он всё ещё был женат на Мод, Нед женился на Ginger, официантке, находясь в пьяном угаре в Лас Вегасе. Джинджер пришла, чтобы жить с Недом и его сыновьями на короткое время после смерти Мод, но она довольно быстро устала от приторно сладкой личности Неда и убежала. Фландерс был также романтично связан с популярной христианской рок-звездой, Рэйчел Джордан, и Тиффани, кинозвездой. Он также даёт абсолютную уверенность каждый год платить и подавать налоговые декларации на начало нового года, особенно если учесть когда подавляющее большинство Спрингфилда, как правило, ждало до 15 апреля, чтобы подать свои налоговые декларации.The Trouble with Trillions Гомер Симпсон как правило ненавидит Неда,потому что его семья,работа,здоровье и самодисциплина являются более качественными, чем он мог надеяться и достичь сам. Гомер имеет отношения любви-ненависти с Недом, который иногда становиться его лучшим другом , отчасти благодаря самоотверженной толерантности Неда, другой раз лечение Неда с полным игнорированием.Гомер кажется действительно заботится о Неде, несмотря на все выражения и полное отвращение.В настоящее время Гомер замечает, что у Неда большие проблемы. Иногда, Мардж считает Неда идеальным соседом и как правило иногда проводит с ним время вместо её мужа , что всегда бесит Гомера. Когда Мардж придаёт её голос в этих вопросах они с Гомером сердито звонят ему от лица "Президент Фан Клуба Я Люблю Неда" или с Гомером яростно и ехидно подмечают что Нед "совершенный во всех отношениях " и что он сам не идеален, как Нед Фландерс. Нед не без жизненных проблем,но как показывают, он часто ходит за советами к Преподобный Тимоти Лавджой ,даже за мизерными и мелкими проблемами ("Я... Я думаю,что я завидую своей жене !"), до того,что Лавджой перестал заботится и даже предположил, что Фландерс должен найти другую религию.Преподобный Лавджой используется чтобы решать проблемы Неда, но за столько лет Лавджой становился всё более безразличным и раздражённым, когда люди всегда приходили к нему за помощью In Marge We Trust, и даже разочаровался, когда их беседы приводили его к удовольствию в жизни, простые радости испортили его, и даже акты с пассивно-агресссивной местью ,в один миг обнадёжили его овчарку какать на газон Неда в обмен на прошлые случаи.Показано, что комнату Неда в его доме заполнили памятные вещи группы Битлз. Он утверждает, что это потому что они были "важнее, чем Иисус". Он даже владеет маленьким домашним бизнесом называемым Фландерс Интерпрайзис. Кроме того его скромность была такой что он даже идёт так далеко, что бы искупаться одному в плавках специально для того, чтобы избежать всех, чтобы никто, кроме него, не видел свои причиндалы,как он признаётся когда Мардж и Гомер оставили его нянчиться с Мэгги однажды, когда он говорит ей в бассейне. Нед не любит наркотики. Когда Нед, Гомер и Апу Нахасапимапетилон отправились в поездку в Канаду за дешёвыми лекарствами,они встречают человека, который выглядит и ведёт себя как Нед, тогда мужчина предлагает Неду марихуану ("Хэй, не хочешь их попробовать?Здесь это законно.") но он быстро сменил мнение ("Они предупреждали меня, что Сатана будет привлекательным. Пошли").Midnight Rx Он, однако, коротко выкурил сигарету ,когда играл роль Бешеного Пса во время пожарной безопасности шутки с некоторым пренебрежнием.Brother's Little Helper Он тоже когда-то страдал от галюциогенных опытов с Танцующими Медведями и Скелетами из Грэйтфул Дэд переходил дорогу, а также когда увидел существо, состоящее из молотка из стены Пинк Флойда и губ Роллинг Стоунз, пытаясь поцеловать его после употребления Грув сока, что потом неизвестно, был приправлен Пейотом благодаря Гомеру Симпсону.D'oh-in' in the Wind Его сыновья Род и Тодд очень защищены и выросли в строгом климате Христианской морали, заставляя их быть не такими, как остальные дети в Спрингфилде ("Они хотят быть съеденными заживо, В средней школе" Лиза как-то заметила). Например, семья имеет по крайней мере пять различных наборов викторин, связанных с различными версиями Библии. "Он настоящий христианин. Он воняет!" сказал Гомер. Кроме того, все настольные семейные игры содержат не кости, так как Нед считает что кости это зло. Род говорит, что они просто переместили одно пространство за один раз так как "это менее интересно". Его любимой мозолью была Мод, подчёркивая места в своей Библии. Из-за своего детства и терапии, он научился подавлять свой гнев в значительном количестве, что также влилось в создание его странных слов. Однако, его гнев не мог быть подавлен, когда его дом был снесён ураганом, несмотря на кучу защитных построек, его дом был перестроен в большую дыру и в конце концов разрушился, он не сдержался и набросился на своих друзей и соседей, шокировав и ужаснув Барта, когда он в гневе набросился на него Мардж пыталась защитить Барта от его гнева, намекнув, что Барт в конечном итоге станет в будущем уличным бродягой. Однако, в некоторых ранних эпизодах изредка показывали когда Нед злиться. Первым таким эпизодом, где был показан гнев Неда, был "Dead Putting Society". Эпизод начинается с того, что Нед зовёт Гомера выпить пиво после неудачных попыток скосить газон. В доме Неда Гомер видит, что его сосед живёт гораздо лучше, чем он сам и ввязывается в драку с соседом. Позднее Гомер покидает дом Неда в очень безумном поведении. Эпизод доходит до точки когда Гомер и Нед теряют самообладание и делают ставку, введя своих сыновей в соревнование по мини-гольфу. Ставка гласила, что "отец мальчика, который проиграет, будет косить газон в лучшем воскресном наряде своей жены." Серия заканчивается тем, что и Гомер, и Нед косят газон в платьях, Барт и Тодд отмечают, что они оба одинаково хороши. Следующий эпизод, который продемонстрировал нам гнев Неда, был Гомер против Лизы и 8-ой заповеди, где в начале эпизода видно, что Нед громко и слышно выкинул из дома человека, который пытался продать ему похищенный кабель. Нед продолжает посылать угрозы в окно, это слышат ребята в коробке, в результате тот человек стал бояться Неда. Третий приступ ярости Неда случился в серии "Homer Loves Flanders" где Нед и Гомер пошли на футбольный матч, наслаждаясь компанией друг друга. Затем Гомер и Нед стали очень хорошими друзьями, но потом становиться очевидно, что Гомер одержим времяпровождением с Недом и его семьёй. Оба Гомера и крайняя тупость езды Неда бесит Симпсона и становиться настолько раздражительным, что заставило гнев Неда вырваться наружу и Фландерс очень громко огрызался на Гомера. Четвёртый и последний срыв гнева Неда случился в серии "Барт любовник где Тодд берёт громкий язык Гомера и говорит "Я не хочу есть эти проклятые овощи."за обеденным столом. Тодд набрался плохих слов от Гомера, и Нед наказывает сына, говоря ему, чтобы тот больше не говорил эти слова. При попытке узнать, откуда Тодд понабрался таких слов, он слышит как Гомер злобно материться, просит его урезать "правила мата", которые заканчиваются тем, что Гомер разговаривал с Мардж, и он на самом деле пытался быть хорошим соседом, снижая его ругань В восьмом сезоне вопрос о том, почему Нед очень редко когда показывает свой гнев, был изучен в серии Ураган Недди. В этом эпизоде мощный ураган потрепал Спрингфилд и вместе с ним и дом Неда. Соседи и друзья Неда пытаются восстановить его дом(под руководством Гомера), но с треском проваливаются. Внезапное разрушение дома и неудачная попытка восстановить его выводят из себя Неда и он срывается на всех в Спрингфилде, крайне громко высказывая своё недовольство всем окружающим. Гомер- это единственный человек, на которого Нед не кричал, он просто пришёл в дом Симпсонов и всё спокойно объяснил Гомеру, что он худший человек, которого он когда-либо встречал. Гомер, однако, из-за низкого IQ не обиделся на Неда. После долгой и утомительной речи Нед видит, что сам нуждается в помощи и идёт в психушку Calmwood Mental Hospital. Эпизод заканчивается тем, что детский врач Фландерса, Доктор Фостер рассказывает ему, что в детстве Нед был неуправляемым хулиганом, из-за этого его родители были битниками и никогда не наказывали его. Обращаясь за помощью своему сыну из-за его поведения Доктор Фостер распределил лечение, которое заключалось в 8-месячных шлепках. Лечение без остановки восемь месяцев шлепков, которая должна была остановить плохое поведение ребёнка. Однако, по словам Доктора Фостера, лечение доказало, что оно работает слишком хорошо, и во многих случаях это вызывало серьёзные вопросы в середине-конце зрелого возраста. Для управления выхода этого подавляющего гнева Доктор Фостер сказал Неду думать о ком-то, кто действительно раздражает его. Сначала Нед не мог придумать никого, поэтому Доктор Фостер нашёл для него список фамилий жителей города. На большинство из них Нед радостно реагировал. Пока они не пришли к Гомеру. Гомер тогда привёл в качестве способа получить Неда и заставить его признать, что он не такой как все. Во-первых, лечение не работает, пока Гомер не говорит Неду, что он слишком счастливый человек и всегда любит всех. Нед выходит из себя и говорит, что это неправда, что он ненавидит людей, которые работают на почте так медленно, что приходиться долго стоять в очереди, также он ненавидит битников и своих родителей, которые были битниками. Потом Неда вылечили и он узнаёт, что когда он кипит от ярости, то должен позволить другим знать. В последних сезонах, после смерти Мод, поведение Неда росло несколько суровым и враждебным в отличие от его огригинальной манеры соседа, показанной в предыдущих сезонах. В некоторых случаях для поддержки этого в основном вращается вокруг его "Фландеризации", где он стал христианско-одержим, то он будет унижать других религиозных. Например, в серии "The Monkey Suit", где фундаменталистское настроение Неда привело к тому, что Лизу посадили в тюрьму, когда она пошла против его преподавания теории эволюции в обстановке секретности после того, как он был объявлен вне закона.The Monkey Suit В эпизоде "Judge Me Tender", Нед несознательно остановил рыб, после того, как у него вдруг выросли ноги. Гомер даже идёт до точки разговора "Ты использовал нас, чтобы быть лучше." The Squirt and the Whale. Despite his attempts at being a good Christian, as well as a good neighbor, most of his good deeds nevertheless end up exploited by the various Springfielders, and are often mocked by the townspeople behind his back for his naivety, zealousness, strict beliefs, and intolerance. This ultimately reached its breaking point when, after allowing two female college students to rent one of the rooms of his house for studying, they took advantage of his trusting nature and filmed a soft-core webcam site called "sexyslumberparty.com" without his knowledge. As soon as he learned of this from Homer, he angrily evicted them from his house, although the damage was already done when, thanks to Homer leaking the videos to the entire town, the townspeople arrive at his house around the time he evicted them to cheer on the girls, causing him to realize that the entire town actually mocked him behind his back, and he was even more shocked when he learned that Homer was the one who leaked the videos. He then entered a very deep depression due to this, and decided to have his family move temporarily to Humbleton, Pennsylvania where the Humbleton figurines that he collected were being made, and also posting a note stating that he left town. Внешность Despite a meek outward appearance, Ned hides an exceptionally well-built physique under his pink shirt and green sweater combination. When he is revealed to be in his early 60s, Ned claims his deceptively youthful appearance is due to his conformity to the "three Cs" - "clean living, chewing thoroughly, and a daily dose of vitamin Church".Viva Ned Flanders Both Ned and his family rarely refer to his mustache as such, preferring nicknames such as "Nose Neighbor," "Mr. Tickles," "The Soup Strainer," "The Cookie Duster," "The Pushbroom," and "Dr. Fuzzenstein." He once shaved it off, after Homer implied that people were mocking Ned's facial hair behind his back. He also once had it pulled off with a vacuum cleaner by Maude after Homer, who was thought to have leprosy, kissed Ned in gratitude for sending them to be treated. Ned's mustache would also affect his decision to move to the Humbleton, PA. After being hired at the town's Humble figurine manufacturing factory,Home Away from Homer Ned was ordered to shave his mustache, due to an unofficial ban on facial hair. Ned defiantly refused to shave his mustache for which he was labeled as a troublemaker. Interestingly, in one of the earliest references to Ned's facial hair, he shaved off his mustache without concern after Homer commented he should, and to strike a deal with Homer to please control his use of vulgarity as that was a bad influence on Todd. Homer is once again annoyed when he later sees a clean-shaven Flanders commenting that everyone likes his new appearance and he got the chance to star in a TV commercial. Религия Ned is a devout Christian. Ned's sons have been raised in a strict climate of Christian morality, to which they willingly conform. It is revealed that they "don't believe in flu shots",The Computer Wore Menace Shoes much as their father considers insurance to be a "form of gambling" and dice games to be "wicked." Rod and Todd go to bed several hours before sunset and are not allowed to consume sugar, (which is ironic because in the movie he gives them hot chocolate. Which you see through the window and then he makes one for Bart). But this could be to the fact only Maude imposed the no-sugar rule. Since her death, it is possible Ned has not seen an issue with sugar. Most of the entertainment enjoyed by the family involves religion in some way. The family uses at least five different versions of the Bible to play "Bombardment...of Bible Questions!" ("The bridal feast of Beth Chadruharazzeb!?"), and are part of a competitive bowling team called the Holy Rollers (their uniform consisting of a Franciscan Friar's robes). Ned seems to sense that he cannot completely shield his family from the vagaries of popular culture, but does his best to mitigate Пасхалка!one of his children's stories concludes "...and Harry Potter and all his wizard friends went straight to Hell for practicing witchcraft." Though they have satellite TV, nearly all of the 230 channels are blocked out — likely for the best, as one episode of Itchy & Scratchy was enough to more or less permanently scar Rod and Todd. Rod used to watch "Davey and Goliath", but finding the idea of talking dogs to be "blasphemous", he has since stopped. Ned is willing to fight for what he believes in. For example, he once attempted to forcibly baptize the Simpson children, using his portable baptism kit, after finding out that they had never undergone the ritual. Ned once reminded himself to get his hand "re-blessed" after shaking a Catholic priest's hand (odd, considering he keeps a Latin Vulgate Bible in his home).The Father, the Son and the Holy Guest Star Despite occasional antipathy toward Catholicism, Judaism and Hinduism (he once compared worshipping Shiva to asking for help from Hawkman, and he fears that his children will grow up to become Jewish Hollywood producers), Ned is honest and sincere in carrying out the Christian doctrines of charity, kindness and compassion. He even admits (after a hurricane destroyed his home) that he has kept kosher just in case. He is frequently shown doing volunteer work, and is rigorously honest and upright, even going so far as to spend an entire day tracking down a Leftorium customer in order to give him the extra change that he had forgotten to hand over (à la Abraham Lincoln). Similarly, after winning football tickets by answering a radio trivia question, he immediately asked for the cash value so he could report it on his income taxes. He also is a good neighbor to the Simpsons, regularly offering his assistance — and then suffering the consequences often paid to those with misguided and shortsighted good intentions. Семья Клан Фландерсов это члены семьи Фландерсов, живущих в других концах мира, которые собрались вместе, на Собрании Семьи Фландерс представляющее собой барбекю в библейском типе. Родственники включают в себя даже мексиканского Хосе Фландерса ("Буенос дингас-дингас-дингас диас, сеньор") и английского Лорда Тилсвика Фландерса ("Очаровательно... толкает его ...э-гугли-дудли"). Также был родственник из семьи Фландерс служивший во время Второй Мировой Войны. Известно что он был старше по званию сержанта Эйба Симпсона. Эйб упомянул что его звали Коммандир Фландерс когда он отсчитывал Бёрнса за кражу картин. Кроме того предположительно в семье Фландерс есть 3 младшие сестры.Бернс, сын БенсаАвтобус Нед и его семья планировали переехать к одной из них, известно что она живёт в Капитал Сити, после того как они потеряли свой дом и бизнес в Спрингфилде.Когда Фландерс обанкротился Возможно что у них также имеется неназванный брат или сводный брат. Речь Ned has the odd habit of attaching "diddly," "doodly" and other nonsensical phrases to his sentences. "Hi-diddly-ho, neighborino," is a common example.It reflects the greeting of the Gordon Hathaway recurring character on the Steve Allen Show, with his arch "Hi-ho, Steverino!" This is the result of sublimated anger caused by his upbringing, anger which has no other outlet. This trait is, strangely, demonstrated by his relatives from around the world. However, one of his relatives; Lord Thistlewick Flanders, does not have this trait other than when pressured by Ned Flanders, which may imply that his relatives might just attach the trait when with Flanders. He also has the habit of saying "Okally-Dokally", when replying to someone - meaning OK. He might also occasionally add a "doo" on the end, for example... "Okally Dokally-Doo". This is more often than not repeated, when Homer tells him to "Shut up" or "Get lost and we don't need your help". He said "Son of a diddly!" in the episode Trilogy of Error. His extreme prudishness makes him averse to saying "sex" aloud, even when there are no children in sight — he either spells it out or sheepishly calls it "doodily". Ned also uses the word "doodle", "Flander-doodle" or "shrinky-dink" when referring to his penis (ironically, he actually shouts "penis" while praying with his kids before eating at Krusty Burger after Bart lands on a window naked in front of himThe Simpsons Movie). He wears a bathing suit in the shower or when he takes a bath. He also uses annotated words, when referring to words that could slightly have a bad, injury related, or slightly offensive meaning. An example is when Bart and Homer are on the roof, and Bart is dangling from the guttering. He says the word "parapleig-orino" referring to parapleigic (a person paralyzed from the waist down). Nevertheless, Bart and Homer both reply "Shut up, Flanders..." His speech pattern once got him into trouble with Rex Banner, because the latter thought he was drunk during a time when prohibition was revived.Homer vs. the Eighteenth Amendment Карьера Лефториум Некоторое время Нед работал продавцом в фармацевтическом магазине, для лучшего устройства во в взрослой жизни. Накопив большую часть своего заработка, Фландерс во время барбекю объявил своей семье и близким друзьям, что он собирается уйти со своей работы, и планирует вложить все сбережения в новый бизнес. После сожжения собственного галстука, он объявляет всем об открытии собственного магазина в Спрингфилдском супермаркете под названием Лефториум, специализирующийся на товарах для левшей, начиная от консервных ножей для левшей и кончая автомобилями с левым рулём, причём только три названных товара действительно были рассчитаны для левшей. Множество товаров в Лефториуме просто обозначаются маркой "Левша," такие как ручки и нунчаки. Единственное что он не продаёт, это щипцы для завивки ресниц для левшей.Когда Фландерс обанкротился Лефториум сталкивается с жёсткой конкуренцией со стороны Лефтополиса и Лефто-Маркет. Однако, в то же время невероятно большая часть населения Спрингфилда является левшами, включая Барта Симпсона, Мистера Бёрнса, Эдну Крабаппл, Отто Манна, Барни Гамбла, Ленни Леонарда, Мэра Куимби, Апу Нахасапимапетилона, Акиру, Лайнела Хатса, Сайдшоу Мэла, принцессу Кашмир, доктора Ника, доктора Хибберта, Джаспера Брэдли, Хэлен Лавджой, директора Скиннер, Кента Брокмана, Клоуна Красти, шефа Виггам, Герман, саксофониста Мерфи, Боба (владелец магазина фургонов), доктора Монро и Мо Сизлака (хотя в более поздних сериях Апу, Красти, Эдна и Отто показаны как правши). Другие работы Ned began an Internet company called Flancrest Enterprises (which deals in religious hook-rugs) and founded a Bible-themed amusement park called Praiseland, in honor of his late wife (that he would go to such lengths to fulfill her last wish is unsurprising, as Ned had previously exerted himself a great deal in order to avoid disappointing Maude — after accidentally killing Maude's prized ficus plant, he attempted to bury and secretly replace it rather than explain the situation). Ned also spent a stint as principal of Springfield Elementary School, replacing Seymour Skinner (Armin Tamzarian). He, along with his late wife, also worked as a member of the Springfield Volunteer Fire Department, once saving Homer from his burning house.Homer the Heretic Because of his membership status, he also participates in Fire Safety Day at Springfield Elementary School, once doing an act trying to display the dangers of not taking care of Fire Safety where he acted completely different from himself for the role. He portrayed a pot-smoking, chain smoking, hog-riding hippie party-goer named MadDog whom, after arriving back home with his girlfriend (played by Maude Flanders), who is also a pot-smoking hippie party-goer, they smoked a cigarette to "make the night complete." His girlfriend suggests that they get another smoke alarm in case their current one "tricks out on them" but MadDog refused as one was good enough for him before telling her that they should "hit the sack." While sleeping, MadDog accidentally drops his cigarette on his pants thus burning them. His girlfriend tries to warn him to stop, drop and roll, but he ignores it as he felt it was for clydes and that "a little fire won't hurt him." The performance turned out awry because Ned Flanders was forced to break character due to the fire spreading fast, and the usual method of stop drop and roll was not successful at all in putting out the fire, and had it not been for Bart Simpson's latest hijinx involving a hose and the gymnasium, he would have been burned alive. Отношения Романтические отношения Какое то время у Неда были отношения с Сарой Слоун, с которой он встречался чисто ради забавы. Позже они порвали отношения и она вышла замуж за Боба Балабанна. 'Дружба с Гомером Симпсоном' Flanders personality makes him think of Homer as good and friendly, but although they are friends, Homer doesn't like Flanders that much even at times has envied Flanders for having a better life style than him for example before Maude's death homer openly made flirty comments about her in front of Marge and that in The first three seasons that were focused on how Ned was doing well financially since he was a devout Christian and how Homer was angry with that on account of the Simpsons being a struggling family. That issue was largely resolved in When Flanders Failed. Homer has often borrowed many of Ned's possessions, none of which he ever had any intention of returning in the first place. Homer tells Ned to "shut his stupid face" on a regular basis, and has even prayed for his ruin and death — "I've learned that life is one crushing defeat after another, until you just wish Flanders was dead." Ironically, at one time, Homer becomes Flanders' best friend, but becomes so annoying that Flanders starts to hate him, but eventually things go back to the way they were with no explanation as to why.Homer Loves Flanders Homer and Ned's relationship has been good on occasions, in which Homer seems to genuinely care for Ned, despite still expressing (and often acting on) feelings of loathing and envy. Examples of this include Homer comforting Ned following Maude's death (seconds after preparing to bash Ned's head in with a rock) largely due to Marge's insistence that the Simpson family must now be supportive of the Flanders family in wake of the tragic loss of Maude, and helping Ned build Praiseland Amusement Park. Despite their friendship, Homer wrote the song "Everybody Hates Ned Flanders," and even sang and produced it with David Byrnes. When Ned was embarrassed in front of the entire community after two young women who rented his house were found to be using it to film a racy website (which Homer helped spread), Ned moves away in shame. Homer genuinely misses Ned's absence, especially when a gruff, unneighborly man buys the house, and is overjoyed when Ned returns to Springfield. Homer and Ned became friends again when they got jobs as bounty hunters. 'Дружба с Бартом Симпсоном' Его дружба с Бартом началась в Симпсонах в кино. Когда Барт становится посмешищем, он кажется, начинает испытывать симпатию к главному изгою, Неду Фландерсу. В то время как Гомер кажется ему исключительно плохим отцом, Нед представляется как суррогатный отец. Также когда Фландерс разговаривал с Бартом он говорил нормально, не употребляя свою обычную манеру "дюдли юдли". Однако, Нед сказал Барту что, его настоящим отцом всё таки является Гомер, и Барт воспринимает себя как его сын, и что он должен помочь Гомеру стать заботливым отцом в последние часы Спрингфилда. Биография на вебсайте Ned Flanders is irratatingly optimistic and cheerful. Religion has removed all gray areas in life for him, so he and his family live secure, knowing that the ultimate safety net that is Heaven awaits for them. Ned believes the Bible has all the answers. Sometimes as many as two or three very different ones for the same question. His constant fretting over every rule Biblical rule exasperates even the bland Rev. Lovejoy. Ned keeps kosher "just on the safe side." This Starkly contrasts to his upbringing as Ned's parents lived like freaky beatniks without believing in any rules. As a result, Ned learn to repress all his anger and learned turn the other cheek. And, with Homer Simpson as a neighbor. Ned has had to turn every cheek on his body. Frequently. Ned's special calling is to make the world a better place for the left-handed. To this end, he owns and operates The Leftorium down at the Springfield Mall. His volunteerism extends into the community, where as a member of the junior campers, sponsored a Spongebath the Old Folks Day. Before she fell to her death at the race track, Ned's relationship with his wife Maude had been unabashedly corny and romantic-he once serenaded her dressed as a ornate heart-shaped box of candy. The one fracture in their practically perfect union occurred when Maude underlined passages in Ned's Bible. In spite of Maude's untimely demise, Ned, Rod, and Todd are a model family in nearly every way. Consequently, they are regarded as an unsettling curiosity by nearly everyone, and as a very personal annoyance by Homer. Everything the Simpsons have or do, the Flanders have a little more or do a little better. In "Land Behemoth", for instance, Flanders motor home is bigger than Homer's motor home, and in "Propane Elaine," Ned's grill is more expensive than Homer's grill. The exceptions to this rule are the things in the Simpson household that Homer has "borrowed" from Flanders, more or less permanently. But don't think that the relationship between the families is one sided. There is some give with all the take. Through Homer's example, Todd Flanders has learned to curse. The Flanders family members constantly help each other out as study-buddies, pray-partners, and stratego-amigos. Together, they enjoy bible stories, taffy pull, flag ceremonies, and cable TV, though they've locked out all the channels, except the religious ones. Their home is tailored to reflect their religious beliefs with such items as Shroud of Turin beach towels, Lot's Wife salt shakers, and a doorbell that rings "Kumbaya". In short, the Flanders family strive to do everything the Bible says, even the stuff that contradicts the other stuff. Неканонические появления Дом ужасов In the Treehouse of Horror IV segment "The Devil and Homer Simpson", Flanders appeared as the devil in front of Homer Simpson (quoted by Flanders, "It's always the one you least expect!") and when he comes to claim Homer's soul, he and Bart exchange casual greetings. He acts as the "unquestioned Lord and Master of the world" (in a parallel universe) in a segment in Treehouse of Horror V, he instituted Orwellian "Re-Neducation" facilities for those with impure thoughts culminating in frontal lobotomies. In other Halloween episodes, he proclaimed his preference for "wanton carnality" as an early Pilgrim immigrant to the New World, only to be vetoed by Maude; been transformed into a werewolf; been murdered by Homer Simpson (who used the rise of a zombie horde as an excuse for killing him) (Homer Simpson: "He was a zombie?"— Homer didn't care if Ned was actually zombie or not), a clone of Homer Simpson, and an evil bus-gremlin whom he attempted to adopt. Будущее В серии "Барт в будущем", Барт видит своё будущее. Как было показано Нед стал слепым, после того как он применил на свои глаза лазерную хирургию, по его словам вначале это было здорово, но спустя 10 лет, его глаза выпали. Он часто выручает Барта деньгами, в качестве благодарности за то что он не "выдал" Рода и Тодда. В то же время в серии "Пройденные праздники будущего", показано что у Неда по прежнему есть глаза и он счастлив быть соседом Гомера. Также он заявил что Эдна погибла по вине Гомера и было показано что Нед женат на призраке Мод. Видеоигры 'The Simpsons Road Rage' In The Simpsons Road Rage, Ned Flanders is a driver that you can unlock. While not being played, he is a passenger. 'The Simpsons Game' In The Simpsons Game, Ned is carjacked by Martin Prince in the level "Mob Rules", so he joins Marge's mob to stop the game Grand Theft Scratchy to be sold to kids. За завесой смеха Создание The writers found Harry Shearer's voice for Flanders so sweet that they decided to make the character a Christian. Ned Flanders, who was designed by Rich Moore, first appeared in the season one episode "Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire". The episode was the series premiere, but not the first episode produced. The first episode in which Flanders and his family were prominent is season two's "Dead Putting Society", which also contained the first appearance of Maude and Rod Flanders. Flanders was named after Flanders St. in Portland, Oregon, the hometown of Simpsons creator Matt Groening. Groening described the inspiration for Flanders as "just a guy who was truly nice, that Homer had no justifiable reason to loathe, but then did". It was not until after the first few episodes that it was decided Flanders would be a faithful Christian. Mike Scully noted that Flanders is "everything Homer would love to be, although he'll never admit it". Flanders had been meant to be just a neighbor that Homer was jealous of, but Harry Shearer used "such a sweet voice" and Flanders was broadened to become a Christian and a sweet guy that someone would prefer to live next to Homer. Flanders is known for his nonsensical jabbering, and his first use of the word "diddly" was in "The Call of the Simpsons". Разработка Ned Flanders was not religious in his first few appearances and in the first few seasons he was only mildly religious and his primary role was to be so "cloyingly perfect as to annoy and shame the Simpsons", whereas Homer Simpson has always hated Ned Flanders and always tries to undermine him. There has been a consistent effort among the show's writers to make him not just "goody good and an unsympathetic person". In the later seasons, Flanders has become more of a caricature of the Christian right, and his role as an irritating "perfect neighbor" has been lessened. Homer and Bart visiting The Leftorium. Ned's store "The Leftorium" first appeared in "When Flanders Failed". It was suggested by George Meyer, who had had a friend who had owned a left-handed specialty store which failed. The episode "Hurricane Neddy" shows Ned's faith being tested and the writers also used the episode as a chance to examine what makes him tick. There have been two occasions where Flanders was not voiced by Harry Shearer. In "Bart of Darkness", Flanders's high pitched scream was performed by Tress MacNeille and in "Homer to the Max", Flanders comments about cartoons being easily able to change voice actors and on that occasion he was voiced by Karl Wiedergott. Приключения Неда Фландерса "The Adventures of Ned Flanders" was a short that appeared at the end of the episode "The Front". Entitled Love that God, it highlights the Flanderses' dedication to religion and perfect family niceness, yet again. Ned nearly scolds Rod and Todd, who are busy praying, after they refuse to get ready for church — only to be told that it is, in fact, a Saturday. Ned laughs at his mistake with a trademark "Okally-dokally!" According to commentary on 22 Short Films About Springfield, The Simpsons team wanted to do more "Adventures of Ned Flanders" shorts. Time limitations have prevented them from producing more. Ironically, the reason why "The Adventures of Ned Flanders" was first conceived was because they couldn't expand the episode to fill up the remaining time gap. Прочее *В качестве шутки в эпизоде "Гомер макс" он был озвучен актёром Карлом Видерготом, на время когда озвучивающие актёры Симпсонов получали низкую зарплату от канала FOX, и FOX пригрозил тем что заменит их новыми актёрами. *Вратарь из Montreal Canadiens Петер Будадж носит на своей маске изображение Неда Фландерса. *Номер банкомата Неда 5316. *Неда часто сравнивают с Иовом (из библии) как он был предан Христианами, и его вера подвергалась испытаниям, множество раз, например его дом был уничтоженУраган Недди, и его жена погиблаОдинокий Фландерс, однако у него по прежнему остаётся вера в Бога. *Нередко в хэллоуиновских спецвыпусках Неда изображают как Дьявола это связано с тем что одним из имён Дьявола является 'Старик Нед'. *Постоянным приколом в сериале является фраза Гомера когда он говорит Фландерсу заткнуться. * Его любимый аромат это эскимо. * Он напоминает Сержанта Пеппера из клубной группы Lonely Hearts версии Beatle Джон Леннон. * Отношения Неда и Эдны долгое время держались в секрете от зрителей Симпсонов. * Он является единственным жителем Спрингфилда кто не только не видел, но и не встречался со своими родителями. Каждый любит Неда Фландерса thumb|right|351px|Основное видео Everyone Loves Ned Flanders is a song in the episodes "The Front" and "Ned 'N Edna's Blend". Its also the theme for The Adventures of Ned Flanders. ;Lyrics From "The Front": Hens love roosters. Geese love ganders. Everyone else loves Ned Flanders! Homer: Not me. Chorus: Everyone who counts loves Ned Flanders! *organ plays* Flanders: Knock that off you two its time for church. Todd: We're not going to church today. Flanders: (gasps) What? You give me one good reason! Rod: It's Saturday Flanders: (chuckles) Okely-dokely-do! Hens love roosters. Geese love ganders. Everyone else loves Ned Flanders! From "Ned 'N Edna's Blend": Hens love roosters. Geese love ganders. Everyone else loves Ned Flanders! Ned: My moustache is grizzly, My letters are dissly, And I don't wanna missly you, I'd like to hug and kissly. Edna: Ha! Ned: First base, yo. I like Christian rap A bible on my lap Homer: Will you stop this stupid crap? I want to take a nap! Ned: Okely-dokely! Галерея Goodbye Mrs. Krabappel.JPG|Я тоже скучаю по этому смеху. Ned & Maude.PNG|Нед с Мод. 250px-Viva Ned Flanders.gif|Нед и Гомер со своими жёнами с Вегаса. Leftorium 2.png|Магазин Неда Лефториум. Flandersdevil.gif|Нед в качестве Дьявола. Young_Flanders.png|Фландерс будучи ребёнком Ned_Flanders_2.png|Другое официальное изображение Неда imagened.jpg|Нед убирает свои накладные усы. Ned-flanders.jpg|Нед кричит. Да, он кричит громко! imageyoungflanders.jpg|Молодой Фландерс держит Барта. Ned Flanders' Personal Hell.gif|Персональный ад Неда. Homer trying to hit ned with pipe.jpg|Гомер собирается ударить Неда. Flanders.jpg|Нед с винтовкой. Movie.jpg|Испуганный Нед. Gbgbb.jpg|Нед рыбачит с Бартом. Angryflanders.jpg|Нед сердиться на Ленни. Ned_Flanders's_smile.jpg|Нед улыбается. Shackled_Ned.jpg|Нед в ловушке злого учёного. Vfvgvvvfvgr.jpg|Нед помогает своему новому магазину. The Ned-liest Catch - Promo 2.jpg|Нед со своей новой женой Эдной. Stupidflanders.org.jpg|Нед изображает вампира. Popsicle Stick Art 5.jpg|Статуя неда из палочек от мороженного Catch 'Em if You Can 114.JPG|Нед в ужасе увидев счета высланные Гомером. The Ned-liest Catch 32.JPG|Нед ловит Эдну. Vlcsnap-2014-12-14-00h35m31s27.png Stupid Sexy Flanders.png|Глупый секуальный Фландерс Ned Flanders- Every Simpsons Ever.jpg Появления * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (mentioned) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (mentioned by Homer Simpson) * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Цитаты de:Ned Flanders fr:Ned Flanders pt-br:Ned Flanders en:Ned Flanders Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Жители Спрингфилда Категория:Персонажи, озвученные Гарри Ширером Категория:Американцы Категория:Старики Категория:Семья Фландерс Категория:Женатые персонажи‏‎ Категория:Живые персонажи Категория:Персонажи, показанные с 1 сезона Категория:Наиболее незавершённые статьи Категория:Вдовцы Категория:Брюнеты Категория:Артисты Категория:Друзья Мардж Симпсон Категория:Друзья Лизы Симпсон Категория:Друзья Мэгги Симпсон Категория:Враги Гомера Симпсона Категория:Друзья Барта Симпсона Категория:Друзья Гомера Симпсона Категория:Второстепенные персонажи